Coulters are disc-like implements which are mounted in multiple sets on farm implements such as cultivators or air seeders to break the ground for seeding or other agricultural operations. A typical implement may have 40 individual coulters arrayed laterally so that a wide swath of land may be seeded with one pass of a tractor. The weight of the implement provides downward force on the coulters so that the coulters effectively open up the ground.
However, because the coulters may encounter uneven terrain, or buried rocks or other obstacles, it is desirable to allow some flexibility in each individual coulter mounting assembly so that individual coulters may ride over obstacles and follow the contour of uneven terrain. This flexibility must be countered with a means for maintaining the downward force. In conventional coulter assemblies, a coulter is mounted on an arm which rotates about an axle or sleeve. A coil spring is used to urge the coulter downwards but permits the coulter to move upwards when necessary.
Conventional spring mounted coulters suffer from numerous disadvantages. There are many moving parts which have a tendency to wear and require replacement. Also, the spring tends to be mounted in a position where it snags surface debris which can impair performance. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a flexible coulter mounting assembly which avoids the drawbacks associated with the prior art.